Snake Child
by darkknightwriter
Summary: I do not own Naruto.


Blood stained my long, black hair; I brought my pale hand up to the device around my neck and pressed a button with my long bone finger. The communication device cracked for a few seconds, I waited for the signal to clear. "The mission is complete, master." I looked down at the body beside my feet, a person who probably was going to tell the Village Hidden in the Leaves information about the Sound. Master never really said much about missions like these, the only thing that mattered is if the general mission was completed or not.

"Bring the body back for Kabuto." A low snakelike voice replied. I looked down at the maimed body.

"I don't think that he can use anything, I forgot to be neat with the kill. I'm sorry, master." I apologized softly. A chuckle came from the other end of the connection.

"Very well."

I sat on a table in the infirmary; my sleeve was rolled up, the small gash on my arm covered in blood dried bandages. I shook in fear staring at the small needles across the room, a gray haired man with round glasses walked in, despite his hair being gray he was in his late twenties. He looked at my shivering form and shook his head. "You are fearless when you are on a mission or killing, but you breakdown at the sight of single needle. Lucky for you we only to clean out the cut." He carefully unwrapped the bloodstained cloth, Kabuto's hand glowed green with healing chakra. The door to the lab opened a pale man with long black hair and golden snake-like eyes walked toward us and stopped a few feet away.

"We will be getting a new addition tomorrow, little rose." I smiled a little at my nickname.

"Who is it, Orochimaru-sama?" I stared up at him.

"You will see tomorrow, little hime." My eyes dropped.

"You're tired hime." Orochimaru stated walking closer and picking me up.

I looked at a girl with red eyes and red hair, named Karin, a boy with black hair that looked like a cockatoo, Uchiha Sasuke, and another boy with purple eyes and silver hair named Suigetsu. "What are you like six or something?" Suigetsu scoffed, rolling his purple eyes at me.

"I am eleven thank you very much." I growled.

"Well I think she is absolutely adorable." Karin smiled at me.

"Karin no one asked for your opinion." I snapped. Sasuke had a little smirk on his face; his arms were crossed across his chest.

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling, I rubbed my golden eyes. I threw a robe around my shoulders and walked out of my room, my long black hair flowing behind me. The long halls where covered in stone patterns, the length of the hallways seemed endless. Mostly everyone was asleep at this time of night, usually. As I grow older I have found that my sleeping patterns have changed, some nights I am dead asleep and some nights, like these, you can always find me wandering the halls of the underground building. I heard voices from Orochimaru's office; I masked my chakra and pressed my ear against the door. It was hard to hear because of the thickness of the door, but I could tell it was Orochimaru and a man's voice speaking, I only caught a few words like Akatsuki. The talking suddenly stopped, the door opened slowly, a man with bright orange hair and a Rain hi-take. His face was covered in multiple piercings and his eyes were gray and ringed. Orochimaru stood at his desk, both men stared at me.

"I apologize, I was walking past and I heard voices." I stared off at the wall.

"How much did you hear?" Orochimaru asked.

"I only heard the word Akatsuki, you are the leader correct?" I turned to the orange haired man.

"I do not believe that any bingo books say so, what do you assume that I am?"

"I know the bingo books and all the current members of the Akatsuki and judging from your robe-"I gestured toward his cloak with red clouds. "You are either the leader or a new member, but I doubt the leader would want one of his other members discussing things with Orochimaru, and your chakra is unnaturally strong."

"Hm and I assume from u physical features you are related to Orochimaru somehow?" He raised an orange eyebrow.

"Daughter actually her name is, Kira." Orochimaru added.

"It is nice to meet you, Kira." The leader said.

"Continue with your previous conversation." I turned to leave.

"Kira, tomorrow you have a mission, sound and rain are together and you will have a mission tomorrow with a team of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru told me.

"Which one?" Hopefully it wasn't the red head and the blonde team Sasori and Deidara.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. " I nodded and continued walking.

I tied my white robe with indigo trimming around myself, a fishnet acting as an undershirt. My long black hair laying on my shoulders and back; I was to be outside at the training fields before dawn. I twirled my kunai around my finger as I walked toward the large clearing; the sun turned the colors all shades of red, pink and orange.

Two other red cloud cloaked figures stood, one towered over the rest, his skin was blue and he resembled a shark with a giant sword on his back, Kisame, the smaller figure I assumed was Itachi, both of them were wearing straw hats with thin cloths attached to it along with a single bell to conceal their faces. There were no words how to explain how I felt besides very short. A chuckle came from Kisame,"This is our teammate? Is Pein crazy, she's adorable and so small?" He put his large blue hand on the top of my head, and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Hoshigaki-san, I would recommend that you wipe that smirk off of your face before I do that for you." I growled.

"We are wasting time." Itachi stated quietly, and began walking away.

"I hope you don't need anyone to hold your hand because Tobi isn't here." Kisame looked back before he took off behind Itachi; I followed behind them jumping from tree to tree. The sun was up by now and the world was just waking up, I finally caught up to their pace. "So how old are you, kid?"

"Fifteen. How old are you like 40?" I smirked.

"32 thank you very much. So what is so special about you, kid? Most people your age are just graduating or something."

"Orochimaru was going to just let me go to Konoha until I reached Jonin, but then something… came up." I blinked a few times and stared forward.

"Oh, so do you have a mother? I mean everyone has to have a mother-"I cut Kisame off.

"No, I don't I am just an experiment that went right, I have no mother. Orochimaru has been working on ways to create unnatural life for a very long time, it is a forbidden justu, but it can be convenient when you are trying to build a small army."

We ran until the sun began to set, a few words being exchanged between Kisame and me. I failed to notice that Itachi had stopped; luckily Kisame grabbed my shoulders before I could run into him. "We will rest here." Itachi stated in his low, quiet voice.

I laid in my tent turning over for the hundredth time trying to fall asleep, Kisame was snoring in the tent that Itachi and he shared while Itachi was outside keeping watch. A bead of sweat ran down my neck, I got up and unzipped my tent maybe the cold air of the night would relax me. Itachi was sitting on a log that we had found; a terrible pain shot though my head, I clutched it tightly, falling to my knees because of the pain. Itachi walked over with something in his hand, it was a pill bottle for pain killers, and I took the bottle and swallowed a few pills dry. I wiped my forehead from sweat, and joined Itachi on the log.

"I apologize for disturbing you." I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them to me.

"How long has that been happening?" he asked.

"The past few years, I don't know why ever since Kabuto did something, I don't remember." I laid my head on something warm and soft and fell into a deep slumber.

I don't remember how I got into my tent, I was extremely cold, I stuck my nose out of the tent, a snow flake landed on me. I quickly zipped up the tent trying to conceal whatever warmth there was left. I rolled up my sleeping bag and packed up my belonging sealing them into a scroll. I stepped outside and eminently began to shiver. Kisame was sealing his tent into a scroll; he looked at me with his beady yellow eyes. "Oh yeah I forgot." Kisame rummaged through his pack and pulled out a black cloak with red clouds, a ring with the kanji for sky, and a straw hat with the white cloth and bell. He threw the items at me, and went to go take down my tent.

"I can't believe it is snowing in the fire country, it is almost like saying its flooding in the earth country." I put the hat on my head, thankful that it kept the snow out of my collar. Itachi walked near me and placed a boney hand on my shoulder.

"How is your head?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, it's fine it is usually a little migraine it's normally not that serious. Thank you for your concern, Itachi." he nodded before turning around and walking toward Kisame. I walked quickly toward them as we set off toward waterfalls.

"Okay so let me get this straight that blonde guy and the puppet went to Suna to capture the one tails and now you have the fire and sand on your butts trying to get the kazekage back, and you are going to be near the hideout where you extract the demon so you can extract the demon, and most likely you have the kyuubi's host trying to hunt you down?" I asked Kisame.

"That pretty sums it all up I guess." He replied.

"Then why am I here if you are just going to go to the land of waterfalls and stand there for a few days?" It had stopped snowing as we moved into southern fire; it was almost as it was different seasons.

"When we are in the process of the extraction we can't just put it on hold it takes up a large amount of our own chakra, if we are put in a situation where we have to fight we have you for back up."

"Oh, but I guess that it won't really matter with the others besides the nine tails because Konoha doesn't really know who the other Jinjuriki are so they can't help out. I doubt that many people will help out since the Jinjuriki have always been disconnected and shunned from their villages." I said mostly to myself.

"We are almost there." Itachi stated.

"Good I think that leader might be mad if we are late." Kisame nodded.

Silence filled the air as my ran the last few miles to a clearing with rocks in the center of it, Itachi and Kisame sat down on the rocks, I sat in between them and did the proper hand seals to the jutsu.

Ten holograms stood on their proper places on the two hands of the stone figure. The red head kazekage lay on the ground unconscious. I stood near the giant bolder that acted as the door to the cave. "Kira, you know your job, yes?" A woman standing on the left hand on the middle finger inclined her head toward me. I racked my brain for the name of the only woman of the Akatsuki.

"Yes, Konan-sama." I replied in a soft tone.

"Very well, let's begin." Pein said. All the Akatsuki members did the proper hand seal; blue chakra strung out toward the body of the kazekage lifting him into the air, the spirit of the demon was slowly directed toward the mouth of the statue. I looked at each individual member, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi.

Two days, two friggen days of watching the same thing, it was like watching grass grow, not a single word was uttered the whole time, the worst part was we still had one more day left of the misery. "The nine tails, along with his team and another are near." Zetsu stated, bless him.

"Kisame, give me half of your chakra." Kisame nodded. "Very well, Itachi, Kisame, Kira, you know what to do, I will contact you if we finish, then you are to retreat." Pein told us. The three of us broke the seal, finding ourselves sitting on the rocks.

"I will get the kyuubi, Kisame go find the other team, Kira will be going with me." Itachi said. Kisame nodded and ran toward the location of the team. "There will be a pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, take her." We ran toward the faint feeling of a strong chakra. A silver haired man along with the blonde kyuubi and the pink haired girl stood in front of us. The Jinjuriki was seething in anger, his teeth were bared.

"You'll be fine still?" I asked quietly, touching the sleeve of his cloak. He nodded a little, the leaf ninjas attacked. I led Sakura away from the fight, she sent punches and kicks flying in every direction, I assume that she was only decent with Tai jutsu. I dodged each of her attacks, her punches and kicks were laced in chakra. "Still weak as _Sasuke-kun _told me." I smirked knowing from her face I struck a chord.

"I am not weak!" she yelled at she sent another chakra infused punch my way. I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back hearing the bone crack.

"If you were strong then you would have found your _Sasuke._" I hissed in her ear. My blue stoned ring started to glow on my pinkie, they were finished. I hit the pressure point on the back of Sakura's neck and fled before she woke up. Itachi appeared right beside me faster than I could blink.

"Our mission is complete." Itachi said. "Kisame has five minutes before we are going to Sound without him."

"Is it fun being an Akatsuki, always off on dangerous missions, trying to find Jinjuriki?"

"Sometimes." He replied typical Uchiha's and their one word responses.

"It must be way better than living with a dad who won't get off of your back, a stupid girl who always tries to flirt with everyone, a selfish, stuck up as much as his hair brat, and a boy who just gets on everyone's nerves."

"That was an _interesting _way to describe my brother." Itachi smirked.

"He can put up one heck of a fight, but he needs a major attitude adjustment." I chuckled. A very wet Kisame ran toward us, holding his thumb up.

"We are good, I just don't want to take my little hime away." Kisame pulled me into a tight hug making my cloak damp, for the water on his skin.

"Shut up fish face, oof!" Kisame picked me up and threw my over his shoulder knocking the breath out of me. A sharp pain ran through my neck, it must have been a chakra scalpel.

I stared at Orochimaru's lifeless body the damn Uchiha had killed him after taking his power from the Sanin, my own father. Sasuke and his team had already fled from the Sound; I leaned against the wall of the cave, my brow furrowed. What was to become of me now that Orochimaru was gone? I sure couldn't go to Konoha.


End file.
